Killer and Hunter Addison
Killer and Hunter Addison are 14 years old Fanloids(18 years old for the future age)and derived from Kagamine Rin and Len (supposedly). They are also known as Kill and Hunt(Short name) and referred to as Akurone Kira (アクロネ キラ) and Akurone Hikari (アクロネ ヒカリ) in Japanese. Design 2012 By use of Dreamselfy and presented as half blood Vampires. Killer's first design used mostly black and red, he has short black hair but no ponytail, His outfit almost same as Len's but only recolors, He also wears socks and shoes. Hunter was the same as her twin, with the first design being black and red, Her hair is black and has red eyes, her hairstyle and outfit are from Kagamine Rin, that make them much look like each other, except Hunter wear a mini skirt instead of a very short pant, and her hair is longer than Rin's, she doesn't has hairclips on her head because she hate it, And she wears socks and shoes which Rin does not. 2013 As a recolor Deviloid (first picture) the twins design have been updated. Killer has hecterochromia iridium instead of red eyes, right is yellow and the other is red, has short black hair with green highlight at front hair (both side) and back of his hair, this will make his ponytail become green when he grow up. Hunter's design also update, her left eye was changed to be yellow, some of her hair is highlighted in green, her outfit is only recolor and her hairstyle still same. Young adult Addison twins also have a growing up design at the age 18 years old, but seem like they would rather being a kid forever, So there age will stop at 14 years old in human years, but still increase in devil age every year.(Devil robot will never die except someone uninstall them) And they'll use 18 years old appearance for important work or disguise only, after their mission succeeds they'll appear as children once again. Young adult Killer isn't much change, only look stronger and his height will be increased(Child : 150 cm./Adult : 160 cm.)and his weight still unknown, his hairstyles will be change, he'll has ponytail instead of short hair. No outfits design for him yet. Young adult Hunter's design make her much change, her body will look more sexy and her height also increase too(child : 145 cm./adult : 153 cm.), her weight is unknown like her brother, her hairstyles will be changed, her hair will be longer tie up in ponytail with her red bow. Now there's only scientish uniform for her, there aren't any design yet. Personalities When somebody mess up with Killer or being so close to his sister(this case..guys only), he always get mad and sometimes trying to kill them(And then he'll be punish by his class teacher). For the growing up ages(In the future, now everyone still a kids), Killer will become more aggressive and rude, in the battle field, Killer is a daredevil one and fear nothing, when it's time to fright he always go first, with his friend, Shanahan. Killer chara items are pistol, AK, M4, and Glock. And Opposite from her twin, Hunter is nice and kind to everyone ,even though some people being so rude to her. Most of her classmate and her class teacher admire her, and she's the best student in class, she got A+ everytime she has a examination. When Hunter grow up(Future), she become more quiet and more careful, she usually go fighting at the battle field with her team, but she prefer to help them fight in a far distance. Hunter's chara items are pistol and sniper. Biography Killer and Hunter born at the Addison's lap, which place in devil world, they were created by Mr. and Mrs. Addison to be their second deviloid child, their first child was a boy name Catcher. Every year Mr. and Mrs. Addison upgrades all their children at their birthday(Deviloid must be upgrade if the creater want them to growing up). So the life of the twins were absolutely perfect, they got what they want, they had big house, a kind parents, a good brother, a lot of friend and everything. Until one day, when the twins were 10...Everything were changed, their life got worst, the burglar break into their home and kill their family but Killer and Hunter saw him before and ranaway so the burglar didn't found them, later their house was burn by that burglar. And the twins became orphan. But luckily the scientist(which is friend with their parent)found them and asked them what happen, later he realized that the burglar may be their old friend and already saperate, but today he was trying to kill all of them, the scientist knew that the they're in danger and need to moved far away, so he decided to took Addison twins to Wilson's lap and then he joined the military career at the military camp near Wilson'slap. Voice configurations Although Killer seems to be derivatives of Kagamine Len, He has Kagamine Rin's voice lower voice (lower than Kagene Rei). And Hunter's voice is from Kagamine Rin as well, her voice almost same as her brother but a bit higher than him and still lower than Rin (Haine Lin's a bit pitch up voice). Additional info Relationships Killer * Hunter Addison - Younger twin sister/ group members/ BFF or maybe crush * Shanahan - Rival/ group members/ best buddy ever/ his own android * Riffle Wilson - Good friend/ Lover (Killer :Noooooo! Rif is my senior =[]=lll Rifle :-////- But I love you.) * RPG - good friend/ rival * Ruger - Co-worker/ friend * Remington - Co-worker/ friend * Ares Shrike - New friend * Gakupo - Idol * Kaito - Who the hell is this? -_-6 (sorry for kaito fans, Killer think Kaito is a bit silly but he still admire him) Hunter * Killer Addison - Older twin brother/ group members/ BFF * Rifle Wilson - Onee-chan(Hunter do love Rifle as her big sister)/ BFF * Shanahan - Best friend/ group member/her own android/ lover^^(Hunter :Huh? I'm not!!! >///< Shanahan :Yes, we are! ^o^) * RPG - Senior/ good friend * Ruger - Good friend * Remington - Friend * Ares Shrike - Onee-chan * Kagamine Rin - Idol/ fan of/ just met * Megurine Luka - Just met/ admire Trivia *According to the case of Kagamine twins, their name use a letters R and L, which is related to the meaning right and left. And being the derivatives of Kagamine twins, that made one of Addison twins is right-handed(Killer) and the other is left-handed(Hunter). *As Hunter said she doesn't like to wearing hairclip, she wears it in adolescence song and akuma series, some of her designs also have a hairclips too(No picture update yet). *Killer may has a secret crush on Hunter. *Hunter is really like Rin, her favorite vocaloid idol. *Killer and Hunter's Japanese name(Kira and Hikari) have a opposite meaning although their design are same, this might because of how their voice feel like, both lower of Rin, but Killer's voice is sound a bit cold, while Hunter's voice isn't much lower than Rin, that make her voice still sweet, so they got new nickname "Dark and Light of black devil sound". That was how their japanese name came. *The Addison twins's last name in japanese mixed from two word, "Aku"(Devil) and "Kuro"(Black) and then including "Ne"(Sound), So it's mean "Black devil sound". Gallery Design/Outfits Killer&HunterAddison_Addison twins_Devil_Lv.1_Design.JPG|Addison twins level 1 design(Sins Punishers) Killer&HunterAddison_Addison twins_Devil_Level 2 design.JPG|Addison twins level 2 design(Guardian succubuses) Killer&HunterAddison_Addison twins_Devil_Level 3 design.JPG|Addison twins level 3 design(Hell commanders) Killer&HunterAddison_Addison twins_Append.jpg|Append for Addison twins Songs Killer&HunterAddison levan polka Hunter.jpg|levan polka Hunter Killer&HunterAddison Levan Polka Killer.jpg|levan polka killer Killer&HunterAddison Addison twinsTrick or Treat.jpg|Killer and Hunter : Trick and Treat Killer&HunterAddison_Addison twins_Adolescence.JPG|Adolescence Killer x Hunter Killer&HunterAddison_Hunter_Why don't you called me yet.JPG|Why don't you called me yet Killer&HunterAddison_Addison twins_Sadistic Vampire.JPG|Sadistic Vampire Killer&HunterAddison_Hunter Addison_Party Junkie.JPG|Hunter Addison - Party Junkie Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Characters by Killer&HunterAddison